Casino - Play to Win
Agatha Baker Tao Cheng's Translator |location = The Diamond Casino & Resort (start) The Los Santos State Gas Company, Banning (end) |protagonists = 2 to 4 players |target = Avery's oil tankers |fail = The team runs out of lives. |reward = JP +15 Cash, Chips and RP vary depending on difficulty and time spent. |unlockedby = Casino - Strong Arm Tactics |unlocks = Casino - Bad Beat |todo = Destroy Avery's oil tankers. Go to the LS State Gas Company. Destroy Avery's oil tankers. Leave the area.}} Casino - Play to Win is a mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Description The protagonists are contacted by Agatha Baker, who informs them that matters have continued to worsen, and asks them to drop by her office. When they enter her office, they see Brucie Kibbutz, Tao Cheng, and his translator exercising to one of Brucie's exercising videos. Ms. Baker then dismisses herself from the office, telling the team that she's going to inspect the kitchens and that she was not at this meeting. Brucie then introduces himself to the team. Afterwards, Tao's translator tells the team that Tao's uncle wants to thank them for their assistance. Tao's uncle has contacted the group that they are set to go to war with the Duggans. Tao's translator says that Avery Duggan owns a multinational corporation, with their principle interest being oil and gas. He tells the team that there are four tanker trucks around Los Santos, instructing them to destroy all four of the tanker trucks and then call him to move to the big target. Brucie wishes the team good luck, as he, Tao, and the translator resume their exercise routine. The team goes around Los Santos locating and destroying Avery's oil tankers, while also dealing with Avery's men. Tao's translator tells them that the oil tankers are located at Murrieta Oil Field in El Burro Heights, the Xero Gas building by Los Santos International Airport, and two of them are coming into the city from the north and the east. Ms. Baker then reiterates to the team that she knows nothing about their actions, but tells them that the Chengs will reimburse them greatly for disrupting the Duggans' oil and gas operation. Once the team destroys all four of Avery's oil tankers, Tao's translator calls them, telling them to move on to the Los Santos State Gas Company in Banning to destroy the remaining five oil tankers. However, more of Avery's men have been called in to protect the oil tankers. The team manages to destroy the five oil tankers while dealing with Avery's men. Once all five of Avery's remaining oil tankers are destroyed, Tao's translator contacts the team, telling them to leave the area. Tao then grabs the phone from his translator, delighted that the team destroyed Avery's oil tankers, and that nobody messes with him before telling Brucie to stretch him off. The team then leaves the area, ending the mission. In a post-mission phone call, Ms. Baker tells the team that her inspection of the kitchens went swimmingly, and that she'll speak with them soon. Tips *Weaponized vehicles, such as the Deluxo, Oppressor Mk II, and the Vigilante, are useful in destroying the oil tankers during the mission. Video Navigation }}